Derek Goes to College
by Ebb
Summary: Hey I'm Derek and this is the story of my freshman year in college. It's a pretty wild story and I'm going to leave tons of stuff out that's not really important, but I think it's a story worth telling anyway. Smut,  lemons , cursing, debauchery. Dasey?


Derek writes an Intro

**Hey guys so this chapter is kind of just to gauge interest for this story. If I decide to go on with it, it'll be a series of anecdotes on Derek's freshman year at college the way only Derek could tell it.**

Hey I'm Derek and this is the story of my freshman year in college. It's a pretty wild story and I'm going to leave tons of stuff out that's not really important, but I think it's a story worth telling anyway. It doesn't have a strong moral center (because, well, _I _don't really have a strong moral center) and it's not an after-school family special sort of deal with all the mush that nobody really believes. But on the bright side, every word of it is true, and it's pretty interesting. Oh, and best of all, it has a happy ending. For most people involved anyways.

I guess I should start with the place. It's a little college called Briggs and it's just a few hours south of home, right near the U.S. border. In case you might be a future employer or something, I should probably let you know that the acceptance rate is right around 23%, which, for anyone who's applied to college, means that it's a bitch to get into. How did I manage with my mediocre-at-best GPA? Well, assuming you're _not_ a future employer, I'll tell you: I cheated on every standardized exam I took. Don't worry about how, but I assure you it was some clever shit. I also cheated my way through my classes junior and senior year and I lied about having helped volunteered at some animal shelter that I think burned down a while ago.

But all that is just details. What actually got me into my super-prestigious college was a big-ass trophy that now stands outside the hockey coach's office at my high school. Basically, we were the ice hockey champions of our league, which happens to be the biggest high school league in Canada, and I happened to be their captain. For any foreigners reading this, ice hockey's kind of a huge deal around here, so I was like a little golden boy.

The only down side was that Casey got rejected from McGill. She had been deciding between Briggs and McGill for a while, and that rejection obviously sealed the deal. When I was a junior, I would have never imagined going to college with Casey, but that's how things ended up happening, to my great dissatisfaction.

Let me begin by saying that Casey was a giant prude in high school. I mean this girl did not go out. Period. I'm not saying she's a party queen now or anything, but she emerged from her little hermit shell. A little. But anyways, Casey only comes into the story later.

The first interesting thing that happened to me in college was when my roommate, David, and I were finishing up unpacking. By unpacking, I mean both of us sort of threw our shit down wherever. Anyways, we had gotten high about an hour before, and he pulls out this massive handle of Svedka and goes, "Wanna invite the girls across the hall over?"

The girls across the hall lived in a quad, meaning there were four of them that shared two rooms. Pretty shitty living conditions, especially if someone brings a guy back to the room, as I was to find out later that week, but now I'm just getting ahead of the story. Point is, they were all hot. Two of them knew each other back in high school and requested to live together. They probably were among the most hardcore party girls in our class. The other two were also up for a good time, and basically the six of us got really tipsy and spent like three hours looking at the Briggs Facebook page for our class and passing judgment on its members.

The first few months of Freshman year were fun. Actually, that's an understatement. I went out no fewer than three times a week, usually with David and a few of the girls across the hall. We would get a bunch of people and head to the bars or to an on-campus party if we could find anything cool enough. Eventually our small group got bigger and bigger, to about thirty people. The nights were crazy. I don't remember a lot of it but if my the photos are to be trusted, I don't want to. So here goes, a few of my favorite little adventures, the way only I could tell 'em.

**Let me know what you think, everyone!**


End file.
